La Montée aux Enfers
by Maddy-Fauve
Summary: Janvier 1973, UK. Là que tout commence, là que tout s'apprête à prendre fin. Tout portait à croire que leur vie serait calme et normale, mais pourtant... Pourtant, le destin voulut les réunir, eux qui n'avaient rien en commun. Les réunir pour mieux les faire sombrer. Ensemble. Le poète fascine et rejette, l'innocente s'accroche et se perd. Le voyage commence. Back to the 70's.


**La Montée aux Enfers**

Salut tout le monde ! Voilà la première fic' que je daigne publier sur ffnet, en espérant que ça vous plaise. Je tiens cependant à préciser qu'elle est **écrite en collaboration avec Kashmir27**, c'est donc à nous deux qu'elle revient.

**Petite note importante à la compréhension de ce qui va suivre :**

L'histoire est centrée sur deux personnages principaux, de sexe différent, aussi il y aura des changements de points de vue durant les chapitres. A chaque changement de point de vue, il y aura un trait entre les deux parties pour le signaler.

Disclaimer : L'univers d'Harry Potter et ses personnages appartiennent à la fabuleuse J.K. Rowling, excepté les deux personnages principaux de la fanfiction qui sont des O.S., et quelques protagonistes inventés sur le tas. La trame appartient à **Kashmir27** et à moi.

Rating : M

Bonne lecture !

**Prologue**

Quelques rayons de soleil filtraient par la fenêtre ouverte, venant s'échouer sur mon parchemin déjà noirci de phrases. La plupart des élèves, désireux de profiter de cette apparition incongrue de soleil froid en plein mois de janvier, se prélassaient sans vergogne dans le parc. Les échos de leurs rires parvenaient à mes oreilles fragiles, aussi je me levai à contrecœur de mon fauteuil, irritée de cette impudence, afin de fermer la fenêtre. Avec un soupir, je retournai à mon devoir de Potions, quand une voix amusée vint m'arracher – une fois encore – à mon travail.

« Allez, Sid', tu n'vas pas rester plantée là ! Pour une fois qu'on a du soleil. Viens, j't'emmène faire un tour dans le parc. »

Je levai les yeux au ciel, exaspérée, et entrepris d'ignorer l'impertinent osant m'interrompre dans mes devoirs, tandis que la course de ma plume sur le parchemin se faisait plus frénétique.

« Hey, Sid', fais pas ta rabat-joie. J'te propose une balade, rien que toi et moi, tu n'peux tout de même pas refuser ! Y a plein de filles qui attendent dehors que j'aille leur adresser la parole, et pourtant c'est toi que j'invite, sens-toi honorée et accepte ! Ouais, t'as bien entendu : je t'invite. Un rencard. »

Plus agacée que jamais, je posai violemment ma plume sur la table et croisai les bras, mon regard venant s'ancrer dans celui de ce bougre de Thomas Andersen, déterminée à régler ça une bonne fois pour toutes. Bougre qui, étant donné son comportement, aurait parfaitement sa place parmi ces pitres de Maraudeurs.

« C'est du chantage, que tu me fais là ? Va te faire voir, Andersen, je ne sortirai pas avec toi. Tu me connaîtrais un tant soit peu, tu saurais que la meilleure façon de m'énerver est de me déranger comme tu le fais pendant que je bosse. Alors fous-moi la paix et va rejoindre ces dindes gloussantes qui n'attendent que toi. Tu es aussi pathétique que Potter. »

Je savais que j'avais touché juste. Andersen était au courant de ma haine viscérale envers les Maraudeurs, aussi le comparer à Potter de la sorte devrait – en principe – le tenir loin de moi assez longtemps.

La mine déconfite, Andersen tourna lentement les talons et commença à s'en aller. Un détail me frappa alors.

« Une dernière chose, Andersen ! »

Il tourna brusquement la tête vers moi, une once d'espoir étincelant dans ses yeux. Désolant.

« Oui ? fit-il d'une voix qui se voulait charmeuse.

- Ne m'appelle pas « Sid' ». Moi, c'est Sidney. Et pour toi, ce sera Rotten. Bonne journée ! »

Il leva un sourcil, restant planté là comme un imbécile. Un mince sourire aux lèvres, je repris ma plume et la portai machinalement à ma bouche, la suçotant tandis que je relisais les dernières phrases de mon devoir. Je me remis – enfin – au travail, ce qui sembla provoquer chez Andersen une violente prise de conscience car il s'en alla, et je l'entendis claquer la porte de la salle commune derrière lui avec force. Un message signifiant sans aucun doute : « Va te faire foutre, Rotten. ». Je levai à nouveau les yeux au ciel devant l'immaturité de certains de mes camarades, avant de replonger une bonne fois pour toutes dans mon devoir.

* * *

Un ciel bleu aux innombrables nuances s'étalait au-dessus de ma tête nue, submergée par une torpeur douce et caressante, comme la main d'une femme.

La Nature, striée par les rayons d'un soleil incertain, chantait timidement son dernier air de la journée, mêlant les bruissements des feuilles ambrées et les plaintes d'un vent hivernal.

J'étais allongé sur un banc de marbre rongé par le temps, empli de la nostalgie la plus rance, me tiraillant les entrailles en un vacarme intérieur retentissant.

Jamais le temps n'était passé aussi rapidement devant mes pauvres yeux encore neufs de toute aventure.

Dans quelques mois seulement, l'année se conclurait en fêtes et en futiles célébrations, et puis après, plus rien.

Un vide. Une jeunesse éteinte. Je serai un adulte, et rien de plus.

Un pépiement strident déchire l'atmosphère.

Et c'est sur ce banc poli par les siècles, entouré de ce paysage d'aquarelle que je jurai solennellement que toutes mes intentions seraient désormais mauvaises.

Désormais changé par ces dernières pensées, je me redressai d'un coup, décidé à faire de ces six derniers mois un voyage qui en valait la peine. J'entrepris rapidement d'embrasser du regard le panorama qui s'étirait devant moi, et qui, d'une manière presque aguicheuse, me pointait du doigt toutes les possibilités qui n'attendaient que d'être choisies.

La brise ébouriffa mes cheveux, intenables de toutes manières, et me purifia une bonne fois pour toutes. La nostalgie était partie avec elle, ne restait désormais que l'espoir d'une vie nouvelle, et l'entêtante mélodie de la Liberté.

_A suivre…~_

Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ? On espère de tout cœur que ça vous ait plu. N'hésitez pas à laisser une review !

Des bisous,

**Kashmir27 **&** Maddy-Fauve**


End file.
